koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Marie
Marie (マリー) is a character in Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War. She is Philippe le Bon's assistant who is in charge of maintaining order amongst his ranks. Role in Game Marie is first seen accompanying her lord in his mission to quell the uprising at Flanders. She expresses her concerns regarding Philippe's kind nature and willingly assumes the role of villain to aid him. Should players help the wool merchants in Flanders secure their trade route with the English, Marie will attempt to attack them in the tavern only to be stopped by the barkeep. At the Battle of Ghent, she sends the mercenaries out to charge ahead while the French knights remain behind. She does this without her lord's knowledge and to the distaste of many of the mercenaries who feel like they were used to carry out most of the work that is usually the responsibility of the knights. However, despite her questionable decisions, her assistance is always helpful in achieving Philippe's victories. During the events of Bladestorm: Nightmare, Marie and Hal have formed their own contingent of soldiers to suppress the monsters attacking Gascony. While disturbed by rumors concerning Joan of Arc, she turns her suspicions on the player and Magnus for being able to control monsters. It takes much effort on their part to earn her trust. She personally joins the player in Auvergne to convince Philippe of their innocence and takes part in the defense of Champagne after his demise. Although Marie gives her allies much-needed time to escape with the maid, the wounds she sustained prove too much for her, though the fencer is content enough to join her late lord in death. If the player managed to recruit every character to their side, Marie's spirit will appear in the fourth gate of Castellum Sepulchrum to cheer them on. Character Information Personality Marie is an austere woman, who maintains her stern personality no matter the circumstance. Despite her frigid disposition, her primary concern seems to be her lord's welfare. Her loyalty to him is steadfast and Phillipe tells her that he cannot hope to achieve peace without her at his side. Quotes *"Lord Philippe is too kind. For him, I shall play the role of villain." *"I shall give all that I am able for Lord Philippe!" *"Those who stand against me shall meet their end. En guarde!" *"I have no intention of losing to an animal like you." *"Thank you for your help!" *"Exceptional skill!" *"We must be strong. We must prevail!" *"I shall personally bring us victory!" *"It seems... I was not as strong as I thought..." *"There are some things in this life worth fighting for!" *"The enemy redoubt has fallen to our forces!" *"We must take the fight to them! Forward!" *"Here they come! Do not yield!" ---- *"On behalf of my Lord, I seek troops to defend Calais. Will you join us in our fight?" :"Join you? You jest, surely. You who use mercenaries to do what you yourself would not? I think not." :"I admit I used you poorly in a former battle. I humbly ask your pardon. But Flanders is in need of you. Please, I beg that you aid us in our fight!" ::~~Marie and Georges Gallery Marie - Bladestorm Concept Art.PNG|Polished concept Category:Bladestorm Characters